


AP English

by FATMBomb



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cute, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kinda, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, gaaay, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATMBomb/pseuds/FATMBomb
Summary: Trixie Mattel sets off for her last year in High School at a new school, Ru's Preparatory School for Girls.Katya is a theater loving lesbian English teacher with a thing for a barely legal blonde.This is going to be a long year.





	1. Chp. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, um. Yes. Idk what this is. I thought it was kinda cute. But its still in editing so take it easy. Comments are always welcome and Im taking requests NSFW or not.

Trixie hated her school. The constant idea of being bullied, the everlooming idea that somehow she wasnt good enough for these kids or teachers, as well as just the horrible education placed a sharp jagged rock in between what Trixie honestly wanted for herself and what she was able to get. This was why when her mother held the letter in her hand sbe was conflicted. 

She'd been accepted to the school she had been praying, asking, been on her bloody knees wanting, no, needing to go too. Ru's Preparatory School For Girls.

As a senior, it would be her last year and the thought of moving all the way to the Carolinas seemed impossible as a family. But, very possible for just her. Which was where her next dilemma settled in.

She'd have to leave her mother.

Trixie didnt have an easy family life. She never met her real dad and the man that Trixie called, Dick, was not a man that she wanted to stay with let alone with her mother.

Her heart hurt every time she thought of it. An aching, hurting, throbbing, heart wretching feeling because she knew that she couldnt leave. That was until she saw her bubblegum pink suitcase packed away in the back seat of her mother's car. 

"M-Mom?" She asked her heart hurting as she looked into her mother's big enclosing brown eyes. Tears welled up in the corners but all her mom could do was nod her head.

McDonald's wrappers cascaded across the carpeted Jeep floor with empty 99 cent cans of Arizona iced tea in the cupholders were the little pacakges they kept as they headed towards Trixie's future. It wasnt long before she was alone, a white knuckled hold on her pink painted suitcase. Her small heels clicked against the concrete steps as she walked up, briskly walking towards the front.

Ru's Preparatory School for Girls was a large stone and brick mesh of a building that harked on old days of the past. A large ground was kept up around it. Groves of trees grew and bike paths were wrapped throughout the place like a maze of never ending asphalt.

Behind the school, Trixie could see the dorms, other large stone buildings with cobblestone pathways that wrapped up towards the old dusty oak doors.

Near by Trixie could smell the aalt in the air. It filles her nose and safely warmed her soul. She had only been to the beach once before with her mother and the memory made Trixie's eyes well.

Katya paused, looking at the girl almost twenty feet from her. She was tall, even taller with heels on. She stood, looking uo at the large tower that appeared to loom over her. 

The nicotine filled her lungs again and Katya exhaled. Smoke billowing out softly of her nostrils and mouth. Katya sighed and gave the girl a once over. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan with curves. She was beautiful and Katya knew that this girl could be an issue.

She was drop dead gorgeous and it made Katya bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from walking up to her, trying to already get her in between the sheets.

 

Katya crackes her neck and let the cigarette fall to the ground, she stompes it out with the toe of her boot before gathering enough self restraint to walk back inside without another look at the girl.

Trixie just watched her. Longe blond hair with a sickening smile and hazel eyes. She was a girl Trixie dreamed of. Red lipstick and nails to match, she was amazing. Trixie seemes to be a slight star struck and for a moment she stopped being fearful and was calm.

Butterflies raced up and down her stomach, monarchs with poison tipped wings rapidly fluttered agaisnf her. She almost sighed out loud but kept it in, her Barbie inspired nails digging into her palm.

Before she coukd drag herself farther down into a pit of that woman, she darted up the steps. Her fingers twirled through her hair as she shoved open the door to her destiny, to her new life.

A woman with brown hair pulled uo into a bun stared at her. Her nails scraped against the nail file and Trixie cringes. It hurt, almost as badly as that lady was staring her down. White enveloped over her eyes, outlining it harsly but beautiful. That was the best way to describe this woman, hasrly beautiful.

"Mattel?" She asked without a second thought. As raspy, deeper smokier voice came out of the woman and Trixie was a tad bit suprised.

"Y-Yes." She said timidly, clutching the handle tighter. "H-How did you know?" Trixie asked, trying to meet the woman's eyes but she never did. She just kept carving them out, every once in a while to pause and blow on them.

"I read your handle blondie. And we dont normally get new students." She responded finally locking eyes. Almost instantly Trixie wished she hadnt. The look she got sent shivers down her spines, it was sickening how quickly it happened. One moment she stood condident in her pink, well everything. And the next she stood, questioning almost everything she did this morning.

The woman chuckled and that wracked voice bounced through the air again. "If you're timid around me, you'll hate Katya when she gets into it." She smirked and rolles her eyes.

"K-Katya?" Trixie asked, a sudden rush filled her system. She couldnt take this lying down. She didnt want yo feel like a coward around this woman. They invited her and she deserved to be here just like everyone else.

"The other blonde outside? Thick Russian accent and smoker breathe?" Trixie shook her head before her mind went straight to the woman outside. Another shiver went down her spine, but not one she minded.

"She's the AP English here. Judging by the way you're acting, you probably wont have me or her. Only smart children darling." The woman cackled and Trixie felt her hand clench together. Nails dug harder into her palm and she couldnt helo but roll her eyes.

"And what do you teach? How to answer to phone without a man's voice? Cause it seems like you may be failing that, Mr." Trixie chuckles at The woman's snarl that was smeared across her face. "I mean, Mrs?" Trixie questiones and the lady quickly snapped back.

"Ms. Bianca. But, Ms. Del Rio to you. Now, Mattel, if you dont want to get your ass kickes out before your fiest day even starts I'd take your key and leave." Bianca tossed her a key and Trixie fumbles it softly before bending over to pick it up.

"Also, Miss Mattel. If your desss gets any tighter I wont have to listen to your voice, I could just read your lips. And not the ones on your face."

In a huff, Trixe's face turned bright res and she bolted. Her shoes clicking against the traiks as she darted to the dorms.

Before long she rapped on the door of B13, her room. There was a sigh and the door opened with a creak. A very tall woman stood over Trixie, purple wisps of hair fikled her vision. It was pulled back into a messy braid. The woman was in gray sweats and a 'KimChi' food shirt. "Naomi, we're not going out yet. If you're that needy go get a doughnut." The woman spoke and soft lisp on her lips.

Trixie just coughed and suddenly the tires speech that filled the air was a bit kore energetic. "Oh. Sorry. You nist be the new roommate, Trixie right? Im Kim. Come in. Please." She said smiling as she held the door open.

Trixie sighed and crackes her neck, stepping into a whole new world, a whole new life, and a whole new start.


	2. Chp. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie gets to know her roomamte and meets some new friends. Katya finds her at her new job while dealing with her new found feelings for the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks yall! I cant say thank you enough for all the support this fic has gotten. I wrote the last chapter sleep deprived and on my phone. Now, I have a computer so hopefully this one will be longer and less grammatically incorrect. But, still I really truly needed to say thank you. I will be changing it up inspired by your guys comments, their will be some twists and it will get very dark. This isnt your normal high school AU.
> 
> I enjoy writing gore and so here is a fair warning. There will be alot of gore, violence, and this is just a warning to try and tell anyone who dosnt like these things that you can skip this chapter for a bit. 
> 
> Again, thank you all. And I will be putting in anymore requests that you guys have for me into the story.

Katya sat down at the end of the day with her feet tapping against the floor. Her feet hurt from the black pumps she wore, and without warning she slipped them off. The clatter of the pair striking the ground was the only sound that filled the room this Friday afternoon. School had been let out for almost a half hour and the only reason she was still in this dreadful building was the meeting that would happen in her classroom in a few moments. 

Short, black nails ran through her platinum blonde hair, making tiny waves and unknotting it. Her eyes darted round the room, bouncing off the colors and the artwork that filled it. She hated the classroom. All of the plain white walls, the never ending hollow silence that etched through out the empty building only seemed to echo even louder when the room was empty. It needed girls, it needed stories, it needed life. 

Right now, there was none. When Katya first got the job here, she was reluctant. She knew what it would entail and to be honest she was still dealing with the repercussions of it. She was good at it if not one of the best in the school. The girls trusted her and they even seemed to like her for the most part. Friendships grew between them and it seemed to make it even harder when she had to make sure they followed the rules. Rules that weren't written in any book or handout. Rules that were given to the teachers here for their own safety and to make sure that their job went by without a hitch. This was a world that needed rules and to Katya it seemed like she had to follow.

The rules are as followed.

1.) Make sure each and every girl eats their own food as well as all of it.

2.) Curfew is 10 PM. Anyone out any later will lose town passes.

3.) Make sure they have no contact with anyone other than those in town.

4.) Do not be afraid to use force.

5.) Do not every fraternize with one of the students.

6.) If any student uses any power, use force and end said problem.

Katya followed the rules, to the tee. She got the job done and done well. That was until this new girl showed up, which was probably what this meeting was about.

"Hey, hooker." A raspy voice filled the air, sending a bright smile to light up across Katya's face.

"Hey, Ms. Del Rio. How's class with the new girl going?" She asked and Bianca's smile faded rather quickly.

"If Im going to be honest, she's smart. But, she has a mouth and a dark sense of humor. Which, I can deal with. But, she just dosnt know when to keep her trap shut." 

Katya smiled and chuckled anyone who got under Bianca's skin this quickly had talent, which only made Katya smile a bit more.

"You have her on Monday, so I wouldn't be laughing just yet. Honestly, I hope she's the next one they take. I cant deal with her being in my class for very long. Besides, I don't even know if the treatment will work on her since she came in so late."

"It didn't work with Adore." Katya said, looking up at Bianca. The older woman paused and shut her eyes. Her long nails clicked against the wooden hard oak of Katya's desk. A sudden silence filled the air that dragged them both down. Katya knew she shouldn't have said it, she knew it was wrong. But, she couldn't help it. It was to easy of a shot not to take and to be honest with herself she was glad she took it.

She felt a connection to this new girl. And with Bianca always bashing her around, it felt wrong. She hadn't done anything other than get on her nerves. And to say she deserves to be taken away, and hurt that badly. To be broken beyond repair, struck something deep within Katya.

"Adore was different." Bianca finally responded and Katya murmured something that only the two could barely hear.

"I-Im sorry...I know that you two were close."

Bianca shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Close?" She almost yelled, there was a shake and a deep crack in her normally very strong and powerful demeanor. "She was the only rule I ever broke." She finished her voice hollow now. Katya didn't know what to say or how to say it. Everything hurt and the pain that seemed to stroke Bianca up and down, radiated to her. It was alot to take in. You could see the regret on her face.

The click of heels striking the floor filled the air and ushered in the rest of the group, including a few friends that Katya would normally talk too. But, now after that small fight with Bianca, she didn't truly know what else to do. 

Bianca was one of her closet friends, someone she could always trust. And to know that it hurt the poor woman that bad, that it cut her that deep, made Katya's heart ache and hurt. A tall, white haired woman filled in and smiled looking around at the group. She chuckled out loudly and the rest of the group laughed along Sharon's laugh was always like a bug. It was infectious.

"All right. As you all know, we have a wonderful new student coming to us all the was from Wisconsin. Trixie Mattel." Sharon began, sliding down loose files that were filled with information on the girl. Pictures of her growing up to now also were placed through out. Katya paused at one. Trixie was small, a mess of long blonde hair in a pink jumper. A smile almost to big for her face filled her cheeks and the picture. Katya couldn't help but smile.

"She stands about 5' 11'. Blonde with blue eyes. She dated one boy in high school and one girl. So, as far as we know she is bisexual. She shows no promise in posing a threat to any students or faculty and she dosnt appear to show any knowledge of any power."

"Wait. Hang on a second." Another teacher named, Ginger piped up and sighed. "She has no idea she's a mutant? And she's 18?" She asked and Sharon could only nod. 

"In fact she has honestly know idea why she's here. Which is why its only a matter of time before she finds out through one of her classmates. This means we have to act fast. I need one of you, any one of you, to take her into enclosure. We don't have any idea how long she would need to be on treatment before all of the mutant genes will be destroyed, so the best idea is to put her in enclosure." The room fell silent and Katya looked down at a few other pictures. She read her bio, the things she enjoyed. The girl had lettered in volleyball and band. She worked very hard at two jobs and seemed to pass her honors classes. She was a good kid, who appeared to love apple pie, the color pink, and enjoyed drinking a bit to much.

Katya sighed, the only sound in the whole room the quiet breathing and never ending tension that was being strung like a chord. Katya looked at one of the newer pictures and blushed a bit. Trixie stood with her Letterman jacket on, patches on her arms, all decked out in purple and white except for her pink top and black leggings. She looked beautiful, curves and all. She wasn't smiling, but had an almost serious look on her face that Katya knew was hiding laughter. It was her senior picture, one of the last one picture she'll ever take. There was a quick rush of pain and of guilt that filled her system. She was human, with a life to live. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve the hours of treatment and pain she would get underneath in enclosure.

There was a sudden cough and Katya didn't look up until Bianca spoke her name. "I vote for Katya. She could do it. She's one of the best teachers we have here, she's powerful enough to stop her if she needs to. And she could be rapid friends with the girl quicker than any of us could be." Bianca finished and Katya shot her a death glare that seemed to be made of pure daggers. Bianca shrugged her death glare off, and Katya knew her nomination was because of her Adore comment earlier.

The rest of the group nodded and began to agree. Sharon sighed and slide over a thicker copy of notes on the girl and spoke again. "Katya, you may break any of the rules in order to reach the end goal. But, as always, if the end goal is not met, you will be replaced and you and Trixie will both be sent down into enclosure for the rest of your years."

Katya gulped and clutched the two pictures of Trixie closer to her, before stating in a shaky voice. "I understand."

***

Trixie Mattel enjoyed work. It was a place where she could be free and talk, eat, and forget her daily life. Homework as well as other issues were out the door and she was there to make money. This was why when Kim asked if she could cover for somebody named Max at a restaurant called Ruby's downtown a few minutes from the school, she took it. Hopefully, this would take her mind off of her mother and it might just get her a full time job, or at least she prayed it would be.

Kim and her hit it off rather well over the course of two days. They had gotten to know each other pretty well, and Trixie learned about the girl's makeup hopes and dreams of fashion and hair. She saw the sketches of her on again off again girlfriend Naomi, and was amazed. Kim listened to her sing and play guitar, learning some lyrics until the two were told to shut the fuck up by Violet, their next door neighbor.

The two did and got ready for work soon after. The job was pretty simple, she was a hostess that sat people and polished silverware. Nothing truly special, but it paid about $8 an hour so, it wasn't that bad when she didn't have to pay rent.

"So, just make sure that you seat everyone equally and smile. You should do fine." Kim said, chuckling before putting on her apron and running back to the kitchen to help. The night went by quickly, Pearl ended up with a few more tables than Violet which Trixie only did to piss the girl off. It worked and Pearl couldn't help but chuckle at her girlfriend freaking out a bit. 

It wasn't until Katya walked in at the very end of the night that there was an issue. Katya walled in in a form fitting red satin dress, a woman beside her dressed in a matching black one. The woman had lone straight blonde hair that seemed to look like Katya's if it was longer and not as choppy. The other woman had a longer face and talked in a drawl that filled the air. They both smelled like smoke and almost complete ignored Trixie as they both sat down at the bar. This honestly was a good thing, because Trixie's face was bright red from blushing. The women looked gorgeous and she couldn't help but look at Katya up and down. She was beautiful and appeared to be in really good shape.

The woman was toned, with almost porcelain skin and muscles that twitched when she laughed or lifted up a glass of water. Her icy eyes seemed to follow Trixie around which only made her job harder. She found herself moving her shirt around so when she walked by Katya, she could see her ass in her skin tight leggings and boots. Trixie was twirling her hair between her fingers, and seemed more anxious. It was almost to much and Katya noticed. She blushed, her face turning bright red as she looked at the menu before going to bus a few more empty tables.

Alaska laughed, tapping Katya on her arm. "I saw you staring at her. You going to break rule number 5 finally and get into some barely legal blonde?" Alaska rattled off which only made Katya blush harder. "No, I will befriend her. And than turn her in. No matter how much I don't want too and no matter how much I want to do anything. It wont happen." Katya responded, sipping on her coke as Alaska took another sip of her Gin and Tonic. 

"I caught you staring at her ass as she walked by. Besides, did you see the way she blushed? She wants you." Alaska drew out, her voice going higher as they kept talking. "Besides," Alaska continued. "I know how much you like girls with curves and she has curves on curves on curves, darling." 

"If I wanted a girl just for an ass, I'd date you because that's literally all you are. One, giant, shitty ass. That wont stop trying to get me to seduce one of my students." Katya angrily whispered back at her, and the black dressed woman couldn't help but laugh.

"First off, I am a horse darling, not an ass. Second off, everyone has broken rule 5. Sharon broke rule 5 with me. Ginger got here because of rule 5 and guess what. Even Bianca got some punk pussy when she broke rule number five. Don't act like you're better than us just because you haven't broken in a student once. As long as the girl is 18 and consents to everything, their isn't any harm, okay? She isn't a child anymore." Alaska finished, looking at Katya. Kat had her face in her hands, a mess. This wasn't how the night was supposed to go. She was supposed to see where the girl was and where she hung out around town to get to know her better later on. Ruby's was where she went to eat, the only upscale and good tasting place in all of town. The dresses were for fun and Alaska's idea, which Katya now saw the point of.

 

"I'm sorry. But, I don't know. I've taken girls into enclosure before, but never like that. I couldn't do that to her." Katya finished and laid some money under her glass. "I'm going to head back to the flat. Hopefully, Ginger has a key because I'm going to sleep." Katya responded and Alaska rolled her eyes, before a large crash filled the restaurant.

Katya paused as the shouting began and she couldn't help but walk over to see what the issue was. There, in the main dining room, laid Trixie. Blood was dripping down on to the floor from her hand that laid sliced open from a large, broken glass shard. She was crying as a large man stood over her, yelling. Katya darted over to the two as the rest of the room stared at the now group of three. 

"You've got blood fucking everywhere! All over my clothes! You spilled my drink and you busted up my food, bitch! I swear to god, I'll kick your ass if you don't pay for it!" The man yelled, alcohol filled Katya's nose and knew the man had been drinking. He stood only about 6' 2' but that was still taller than little 5' 10' Katya. Trixie began pleading and shaking, her eyes were filled with tears and Katya knew as soon as her breathing began to pick up that she was having or on the verge of a panic attack. 

Within a few seconds, Katya was up in the man's face. The stench of rum and whiskey clogged her pores and she shook with rage. A pale finger almost pressed into his nose and she began to yell back. Russian began to fill her dialect, mixing in with English as she shouted, anger dripping from each and every word. "Back the fuck off of her you, stupid  
свинья! I will порез you open and ты любишь рыбу! Worthless, drunk, Мудак!" The man paused and glared at Katya before workers from the restaurant began to help bring the man outside. The police were already called and as soon as the man was forced out of the dining room, Katya focused her attention to Trixie. 

A girl with purple and now green streaks in her hair sat with her, Katya knew the girl and shooed her away before leading Trixie outside through the back. Trixie was a mess. Blood had spilled onto her top and across her pants, leaving stains that might not come out. Trixie was shaking, an utter mess of tears and heavy sobs. She couldn't breathe and Katya knew what that felt like, she remembered the old days of hiding and recalled the past panic attacks that she had. There in the frosty night, she counted breathes with Trixie. She began to whisper in deep Russian soft sweet things. 

"котенок, breathe with me. One, two, one, two. There we go much better, люблю." She stroked Trixie's blonde hair and rubbed her back. The night was freezing and with each breathe, they could see the smoke exhale. Katya held the girl close, her own little hit box. She was boiling, a mess of heat and now controlled breathing. "T-Thank you.." Trixie finally managed out of her. 

Katya smiled and looked at her, their eyes met and she couldn't help the blush that painted her cheeks almost as red as her lips. "Anytime, люблю. Now, lets fix your hand." She finished, and with a very quiet grimace, Trixie held her hand up to face Katya. A small shard of a broken wine stem was placed in the middle of her palm and Katya sighed. "This may hurt, okay? Here," Katya said, giving the girl her jacket. "bite down on this." Trixie gently took the black and gold trimmed Shaw and bite down on the wool fabric. 

Katya gently began to pull the thin piece of glass out of her hand. She could hear the soft cries of Trixie through the jacket. More tears fell from her eyes, makeup had already ran down her cheeks, but new cascading black lines filled her view. "Now here's the fun part." Katya spoke once more, throwing the shard into or near the dumpster across the parking lot. Katya gently clasped her hand over Trixie and closed her eyes, focusing on the girl. 

Images of Trixie filled her mind. A girl in a letter jacket, the girl with a smile brighter than any light in the world. Eyes the color of the sky and as deep as the ocean, a laugh so happy and care free it made birds jealous, and of course the color pink. She thought of the crying girl on the floor and she thought of the girl in pain outside, with wool in her mouth. She thought of the girl she saw on the first day of school with a beautiful pink dress on and ringlets of blonde curls. She thought of Trixie Mattel.

Katya pulled away and Trixie looked at her with shaky hands and shaky arms. Katya pulled the wool out from her mouth and opened up the jacket to wrap the quivering girl in. "Now, люблю, this is our secret. Okay?" She asked and Trixie nodded her head. She was scared. She had felt it, the growth of her skin. That taunt stretch that she felt as Katya held her. She felt herself rapidly grow back together and she knew when she looked down at her hand, some how that deep cut would be fixed, healed by this Russian teacher in front of her.

Katya flipped her hand over and looked at Trixie's new scar. It was the shape of a badly made heart, like a three year old drew it. Katya couldn't help but smile a bit and without thinking, she placed a soft chaste kiss on Trixie Mattel's cheek. When she pulled away, in the light of a street lamp, Katya knew that this was going to be very hard. And bringing this girl in without breaking rule number 5, was going to be even harder.


	3. Chp. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya talks to Ginger and Trixie talks to Kim. Buddy bud stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again I honestly just want to say thank you so much! I really, truly love writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it! Im sorry if it gets a bit confusing but, withiut spilling anything here's the tea.
> 
> Ru's School for Girls is a ground used to recurit girls with genes that give them special powers like flight or reading minds. These different ablilites make them highly dangerous which forces groups like Ru's to contain and destroy the genes in each girl. 
> 
> The program is usually 4 years long, just like in high school. But, people like Trixie and Adore come in, forcing the school to put them enclosure. Which for all you need to know right now, is very bad.
> 
> Katya found her way into this program by different means that you'll find out later and is most of the students favorite. Which makes it very easy for her to take girls to enclosure when Sharon needs her too. In order for her go keep sanity and respect, she dosnt break rules which is very hard with Trixie. 
> 
> As always hope yall enjoy and feel free to comment any suggestions NSFW or otherwise and also what you think Trixie's power should be and why. Maybe I'll use it!

Trixie Mattel had never run away as fast as she did the day her Russian speaking, drop dead gorgeous, English teacher kissed her. It was all too much and it was so small, happening so quickly Trixie almost didn’t even see Katya’s lips press against her cold cheek in the dead, crisp air. It was almost like she hadn’t meant to do it.

But, for Trixie, it was over way to soon. She may not have seen it, but she felt it. It was a never-ending rush of freezing icy water rushing into her veins suddenly. It was boiling heat that raked up and down her back that somehow ended up coiling across, round and round in her stomach. All in all, it was too much for the teen and her heart pounded loudly through her chest. She swore Katya could have heard it if she was any closer. 

After the kiss, the two were nose to nose. The smell of diet coke, incense, and smoke filled Trixie’s lungs to the brim, bursting forth in small gasps as she pulled away from the woman. She couldn’t do this, she wouldn’t do this. All of her dreams wouldn’t be ruined by inappropriate thoughts or actions, from either party.

Her feet struck hard against the uneven and rough pavement, echoing out towards the empty and hollow parked cars that grazed the area. The door to Ruby’s was open in one swift shove, light appearing on Katya’s face for a few seconds before it all went dark once more. Trixie felt the rush of the warmth and stuffy steak filled air, humming with life and spirits. Katya felt the tinge of cold and the icy, biting hum of the blue street light up above.

***  
Trixie held her head in her hands, or at least one hand. She was dead stared at the other one. The one Katya had held, the one with a new-found heart mark, the one that still burned from Katya’s touch. 

Trixie Mattel sat down on her barely made bed in her dorm room. The pastel pink sheets were curled up beside her in an effort to try and remain calm. Or at least to hold onto something that she knew was real. This pastel blanket with a vodka spill on it, real. This cactus pillow with one missing thorn, real. Her English teacher possessing somehow magic healing powers, pulling out a glass shard from her hand, fixing it back up, and then kissing her? 

She didn’t truly know what was real or not.   
Her fingertips traced over and under the scar, messing with it round and round; trying and failing to see if the skin would peel off, fall off, or if it really was skin after all. To her surprise, it was real and it didn’t seem to be coming off anytime soon.

She sighed, a long empty groan as she collapsed backwards onto the sheets. The only other sound throughout the room was the flick of a key and the turn of a lock. Trixie’s head shot up as her worst and best fears played through her mind. Worse fear, zombies and an 8-foot gorilla chasing after her. Best case, it was her mother. Instead, she got her roommate back.

She smiled as Kim walked through the door. “Hey, Kim.” She said, happily. Finally, she had someone to talk to or at least so she thought. Kim quickly walked through the room, shutting and locking every window and door, closing every blind, and then proceeded to finally shift her gaze over to Trixie. While, Trixie tried to show promise and happiness, Kim Chi was sullen. 

“What’s wrong?” Trixie asked, only to get no response. Kim quickly took off her shoes and sat down on a chair she had pulled up beside Trixie. “What all did she do to you?” Kim asked, her heart hammering. Trixie looked at the Asian girl, seeing her nails dig harder into her palm as well as the girl’s eyes seemed to be a bit fiery with some unknown passion that Trixie had never seen, other than talking about Naomi.

“She…She pulled the glass shard out…A-And..” Trixie didn’t really know what else to say. How could she be so sure that this ‘healing’ happened? What if she was going crazy or it was some fluke? She couldn’t be seen as crazy, not only after just spending a little less than a week with this girl. Trixie didn’t even know where to start on the kiss. It was all too much.

“And did she hurt you? Throw you against the wall with nothing but her mind? Did she harm you in anyway?” Kim asked, her eyes growing bigger as Trixie spoke up rather quickly, defending the blonde teacher. “N-No, she h-healed me…” Trixie whispered under her breathe. 

Kim’s eyes shoot bigger and bigger till they seemed like they were grasping everything, sucking in the weight of the situation fully in her mind. She understood a lot more and it just seemed like Trixie was out of this mix.

“O-Of course. That makes so much sense. That’s how they all seem better, even after fighting. Thank you. Oh god, thank doughnuts and fuckin everything for you!” Kim shouted, her lisp getting the better of her as it came out a bit harsher than it needed to. Her arms wrapped around Trix and she couldn’t help but smile brightly. Trixie didn’t know what else to do, but hug her back. 

“W-What do you mean? Please, Kim don’t leave me in the dark. How can she do that? How can my skin be healed like this? It took no time at all.” Trixie began to plead, her heart aching as she desperately wanted the answer.

Kim sighed and looked at the girl, dumbfounded. “Y-You have no idea, do you? Honestly, no bullshit?” Kim responded only to have an almost shaking with angry Trixie across from her. Kim leaned back against her chair and sighed, her fingers undoing the long braid of her hair, letting it cascade down and across the front handles. A mess of purple haze and green was strewn about, leaving only a few spots where Trixie could see wood.

“This isn’t an ordinary school. It’s a school for people like me and you. People who can do other things that normal people can’t. You’re different, Trixie.” Kim responded, gazing happily at the woman. This only seemed to infuriate Trixie farther, to the point of almost blowing up at her new friend.

“But..What can I do? What can you do? How does this work? I just, and why did she kiss me?!” Trixie yelled, sounding even more defeated. Everything was becoming one. All of her issues, her problems, her ideas, and hopes were all crashing down and she felt like she was being wrapped up and tied in a bow, a gift for some monster. 

There was a deafening silence that filled the air and Kim leaned in closer, the legs of the chair lifting slightly off the ground. “S-She kissed you?” She asked, her voice timid, all of the joy seemed to be drained out, like the fluid of a bottle. Only instead of being replaced by air, it was replaced by pure melancholy.

“Y-Yes. She did, on the cheek. I.. I don’t know what I’m supposed to d-“ Trixie yelped, not being able to finish her sentence before being dragged up and out of the door by Kim. “Where the hell are we going?” Trixie roared back, angry biting forth, like froth or foam out of a rabid dogs mouth.

“We’re going to see Violet.”

***  
“I kissed her goddamn it!” Katya yelled, her hands curling up against the bashe twists and turns of her and Ginger’s carpet. The felt crusty and some felt soft, Katya knowing exactly where Ginger stopped vacuuming by the touch. The Minj could only chuckle, her laughter bounding all the way down to Katya’s ears, entering and dancing in them, which only caused Katya to groan out of exasperation easily in response.

“It was only on the cheek, you whore. Don’t get your hopes up just yet.” She said, smiling and chuckling again. Her feet barely touched the ground as Katya looked up at the woman sitting in a lounge chair the color mismatching the walls, a dark blue to an almost horrid yellow, it was Katya’s décor. 

“But, Ginger. I can’t do this. You know how I get girls in. They stay after class for projects and we become friends. We eat, we laugh, we stay a respectable distance towards each other and then, I give them off to Sharon at the end of the time. They hate me, I grow a reputation for temptation, and well. It works out in the end.” Katya paused, and glanced up, meeting a pair of deep hazel eyes. “Well, this one may not work out like that Miss Perfect.” Ginger responded, glowering down at her.

“I’m not little Miss Perfect, I just don’t like breaking those rules. They are there for a reason. I can’t risk getting hurt or hurting the girl.” 

Ginger scoffed and sighed. She stood up, her back popping in a few different places as Katya moved from having her face in the carpet, to laying with her head in her hands. Her elbows propped up against the floor as she sighed. “Well, do you normally watch the girl’s games?” Ginger pondered, her head turning towards the Russian.

“Of course, I do.” She replied, neck cracking as she nodded. Ging couldn’t even keep a straight face for a second as she burst out laughing in a fit of hysteria. “Oh god, you’re gonna die.”

Katya glared at the shorter woman and quipped back a, “What do you mean?” Ginger only smiled back before turning the corner to go to her room. Her voice echoed down the hallway as she stated back, “Because you’re going to have to sit there for an hour with her in spandex shorts and a crummy little tank top. You’ll die from your pussy having malnutrion and being to thirsty for that woman.”

Katya only blushed, her hands covering her eyes, making Ginger only laugh harder. This was going to be a long year. Katya shuddered, feeling that red-hot coil begin to etch round and round her stomach and chest again as she thought about Trixie in her uniform. She cracked her neck once more and stood rather quickly, only a few things on her mind, two very conflicting thoughts; an icy cold shower or a hot one with a volleyball player inside of it.

***

Violet Chachki didn’t enjoy using her power more than she had too. She didn’t enjoy seeing to far into the future, because honestly, it scared her. She hated seeing her future problems flash before her eyes. She hated seeing people she loves pass away or see relationships crumble. This was why when she started dating Pearl, she stopped looking to far ahead. She enjoyed peeking into birthday surprises or Christmas, but never too far. This was why when Kim came in with Trixie on her heels, she didn’t want to read.

“Please, you have too. We need to know what we’re up against and what is going to happen with her.” Kim paused and looked at her. “I need to know what happens to Naomi.” Violet sighed and shut the door behind the two. Pearl lazily looked up from the leather couch, and laughter emanated from her mouth.

“She’s pissed off.” Pearl muttered and Violet only shot her a death glare before sitting down at the kitchen table, Kim and Trix joining. Trixie sat there shaking. Everything was scary. Almost everything hurt and she honestly didn’t know what to truly do about this. If she was going to see the future or if Violet would tell her, either way, it was almost to much.

“Alright, come here mutt.” Violet chuckled, grasping Trixie’s tan hand and arm hard. She saw Kim Chi flinch at what was uttered out of Violet’s mouth and Pearl spoke up rather quickly. “You know I hate that. Everyone but you hate that term, Vi.” Pearl cracked back, her monotone voice filled the air, and Trixie could almost see sparks.

“I know, but I think its fun. You shouldn’t hate yourself.” V glanced around the room and locked eyes with Trixie before counting, “Isn’t that right, mutt?” She spoke harshly, Trixie cowering back at that feeling. Something deep down was pulled, a pain that she hadn’t felt in years. She hated this term and wanted it to die right now, wanted Violet to stop saying whatever it meant.

“What does it mean?” Trixie asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Violet just smiled and leaned it. Trixie could smell the cherry red lipstick that painted her cheeks as well as the dastardly sickening sweet perfume the girl wore. “It’s a term that people better than us, use to describe us. Mutants, mutts. Same thing. Teachers use it sometimes if we piss them off.” She chuckled and raked her nails down Trixie’s arm, pausing to look at the new heart.

“Oh, and who gave this new scar to you?”  
“K-Katya…Katya gave it to me.” Trixie replied, only to have Kim responded in rapid fire tone, “She heals. Now, please. Hurry Vi.”

“Fine, fine. God, I swear sometimes I get no respect around here.” Without another word, Violet closed her eyes and sunk her nails deep into Trixie’s arm. 

Flashes rang out behind her eyes as smudges became forms, forms became figures, figures grew color, and the color began to move. Two women stood, dancing in a parlor room with a disgusting looking yellow chair and nautical blue walls. They held each other, laughing softly into the others necks. Before long the two kissed, the taller one pulling away and sighing happily, while the older one held her close. 

There was a flash of white light and more colors, more forms, and more visons appeared. Katya appeared, arguing with Sharon. Her voice loud, face contorted as she was thrown up against a wall. Katya smacked the classroom wall hard as she slid down it, in pain. Sharon sighed and chuckled sadly, bending down to wipe a bit of blood from Katya’s mouth. Violet could feel the pain, she could feel the sorrow, the burn of her back smashing up against that wall. She could feel every verabrea crack and every muscle twist in agony as Sharon talked down to her, to them.

Another flash, a final one. One that hurt, one that was brighter and bigger than any she had seen. Katya sat on her desk as Trixie came running in. She cried, bawling her eyes out as makeup began seeping everywhere. Katya leaned in and sighed, holding the girl closer and whispering sweet, deep Russian sayings in her ear. The two pulled away and Katya smirked, Trixie sighed and shook her head, pressing her lips hard against Katya’s as she sighed, shoving Violet out of the vison.

Vi coughed and looked at Trix, her arm was bleeding a bit, most of it dried. Kim looked at the two and sighed, helping clean up a crying, bloody Trixie. “She needs to take the oath Kim, she is going to help us. Or at least before I show her the truth.” Vi stated, before Trixie could ask any more questions, Kim nodded.

“Just repeat after me. My name is Kim Chi. I use the power of camouflage and I am a mutt. My genes propel me forward, not back.” She smiled and Vi looked over at a quivering Trixie Mattel. “My name is Violet Chacki and I can see into the future. I am a mutt and proud of it. My genes propel me forward, not back.” Pearl grumbled something about food before Violet yelled back at her to say the oath too. “My name is Pearl Liaison and I can make fire. Boo, kinda spooky right. I’m like a jack lantern all the time.” Violet coughed and glared at her girlfriend to pick up the pace and Pearl sighed again. “Ugh, I am a mutt. My genes propel me forward, not back.” 

Kim Chi sighed, and asked Trixie to repeat it. In a shaky voice and a quivering lip, Trixie began. “My name is Trixie Mattel. I don’t know what I can do. But, I am a mutt. And my genes propel me forward, not back.” There was a quiet gasp and Trixie came to the realization that this now, was her life. Whatever she had gotten into, was now stuck with her and she would never ever be the same.


	4. Chp. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie looks ahead to the future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda rushed this one. But, I really love writing. Again any comments are helpful and any critics or something that you want to see, I'll glady put it in. 
> 
> As always, thank yall so much! Love yall and again thank you because this work has got so much love and I really need to say thank you! Thank yall! So much!

Violet Chachki sighed deeply into her girlfriend’s neck. There was a soft pause between the two and Violet shivered into Pearl, curling her body deeper into the taller woman. The couple laid together on their leather sofa as Trixie Mattel and Kim Chi talked about their options and whether or not Trixie should see what would happen with Katya.  
It was a big decision and to be honest, Violet didn’t want Trixie to see some of the things she saw. It might scare the girl and the last thing she wanted was for another potential part of her vanguard to run away and hide, waiting for the moment that they would be dragged and taken away, screaming and kicking their heels, dust flying in the air as they want back in the bubble they used to live in.  
“Are you cold?” Pearl asked, curious as Violet shivered a bit more. Vi blushed, her cheeks turning a bit red. Anytime she was with Pearl everything just seemed to stop. Time would shudder and gasp, begging to start again. The two were unstoppable together, on a high that she could never find a drug to replace. She was addicting, suffocating, and downright intoxicating.  
Vi could only nod her head a solemn yes before she buried her neck deeper into Pearl’s chest. She smiled happily as she felt Pearl’s soft hands run up and down her back, warmth radiating from the palms and fingertips. She was warm and comfortable in a few seconds and thanked Pearl by kissing her neck softly a few times.  
Pearl just chucked softly, grazing her ear with a soft kiss. “You’re beautiful.” Pearl responded, only to get a quick nip on her jawline. As the two held each other, wrapped in an endless sea of love, Trixie and Kim sat at a long wooden table, with 3 long vials of liquids in front of Trixie. “You have to take these and see. No matter what it is you see, you need to take these.” Kim urged, only to get a roll of eyes and a shake of her head. It was a no from Trixie once again.  
“I cant take them. Its only you and Vi. And Im not sending Vi back in. Just take these and get ready to see what you’ll do if you cont this path.” Kim finished, leaving Trixie alone with three shot glasses filled with three multicolored liquids. Trixie sighed and shook her head. Over the small course of the time she had been in this apartment, she had been injured by Violet and her insanely long and sharp nails, signed up to an army or resistance of mutant lesbians, and was given the option to look into the future. She was given an option to not only see what Violet saw, but go farther and see things that she had never planned on seeing until they happened. Those were what these glasses were.  
After Trixie took the oath, Violet washed her nails and mixed up a nasty mix of peroxide and a bit of Trixie’s blood. As Violet touched the side of each cup, they changed colors and she sat them out for Trixie. A tired and now, even bitchier Violet, left and went to snuggle, leaving Kim to explain what each meant. Trixie sighed and gently tapped her finger to each glass, her pink acrylic nails making a sharp tinge sound that filled the air after each click. Apparently, Violet could project the images, the visions into the cups, like memories. And if Trixie wanted, she could recall each one if she so pleased, seeing what each memory held, what each memory felt like, by just the swig and swallow of one shot.  
She shook her head, her neck cracking as she prepared to actually go through with this. She wanted to see what Violet saw, it was her life, and besides, if it involved Katya, she wanted to know. Her fingers grazed over the first glass, a small double shot vial of lime green liquid. A few bubbles frothed together, circling each other at the top. Trixie remembered what Violet had called that one, the wall one. She sighed and grasped the thin shot glass between her thumb, middle, and index finger before her head tilted back, thrusting her forth into a sea of green.  
Her mouth tasted bitter, not sour, but dry and gag worthy. She sighed and shuddered as she opened her eyes, seeing her English Classroom. She looked around quietly, getting used to feeling heavy, like she had just clambered out of the pool, after going swimming in a suit of chainmail. She passed quietly through the room, her feet not making any sound on the linoleum. There was a quiet shudder and the sound of bickering, high heels, and the slam of a door all caused Trixie to hide underneath Katya’s desk. But, as the two culprits came into view, they didn’t say anything about the obvious pink frills that stuck out from the underside of the desk.  
“Listen, Sharon.” Katya spoke, a bitter and ungrateful tinge to her voice, “Ive done everything you’ve ever asked me to do. Do you even know how many girls Ive hurt? Do you? Because, if you did, you would let me have this one!” Katya spit her words out with vile, a hatred for the grey-haired woman standing taller than the feisty Russian.  
“Katya, if it was up to me, I’d let you keep your little toy.” Sharon responded, her longer strides quickly catching up to Katya whom was walking to the front board. “But,” Sharon contunied, “Its not up to me.” Katya spun around quickly, glaring up at the woman whom stood before her. Katya’s icy blue eyes bored holes into Sharon’s soul, burning her through to the being.  
“You can save her. I know you can. Ive watched it with Alaska. You can do it again.” Katya spoke, Sharon gently raised her hand to speak, but Katya quickly cut her off. “Nope. Zip it, Im not done. Ive been through hell and high water to get to where I am. I have scars that mark my body up like a map because of shit that Ive saved you from. You think its fun, doing all your dirty work?! Saving those girls that you wanna sleep only to dump them onto me to finish off, because you don’t have the heart to break them again!? Im sick of your shit, Sharon! This Trixie Mattel, this beautiful blonde with a heart of gold, is mine. She is mine to save. Mine to never break. And by god, Sharon, if you even lay a hand on her, I will break you exactly how I was taught too.” Katya finished, her eyes never leaving Sharon’s.  
“Then, Im sorry it had to come to this. You were always so good.” Sharon responded, throwing Katya against the classroom wall quickly. Trixie bolted up from under the desk, tears in her eyes as she screamed, “No!” But, no one heard. She wasn’t there, she was just watching the future unfold before her eyes.  
Katya’s back smashed up against the wall, a sharp and jagged crack rang throughout the air and Katya shuddered. A bit of blood was coughed up onto her dress, dripping out of her mouth. Sharon bent down, her finger wiping the blood away quickly with her thumb. “This w-wont stop me, Sh-Sharon..” Katya whimpered, only to get a soft chuckle as a reward. “I know. But, it will give me time to get ready to finish you off. And take that bimbo Barbie right out of your hands.” Katya gently pressed her fingers to her own back before Sharon let out a loud Needles laugh, before exiting. As soon as her feet crossed past the door, Trixie awoke.  
Everything felt heavy, her eye lids barely moved as light shone onto them. She could feel her fingers first. They moved ever so slowly until she paused, gasping out air into the now silent and dead apartment. She shifted her gaze up to a black kittycat clock on the nearby wall. Its tail swished in and out with each tick tock. She had fallen asleep at nine, it was now eleven.  
The sounds of Pearl and Violet softly muttering into each other was gone, along with the soft pacing footsteps of Kim. She was alone, sitting at a kitchen table, in almost the complete darkness. A large kitchen light lit above her head and she sighed, two long hours she was gone watching her English teacher get beat up. And the worst part, she still had two more shots to go. Trixie gently picked up the next one in line, the first kiss one. It was a silvery blue with a few wisps of something inside. It was like someone put to much syrup in a Shirley Temple, the genradine pooling around in long strands. She sighed and tilted her head back once more, knocking down another shot.  
Trixie Mattel stood waiting and watching as Katya graded English papers. She sat on one of the nearby desks, knowing that this dream Katya could not see, hear, or even touch her. She could honestly do anything she wanted to do. Which meant she sat down gently, crossing her feet and waiting paiently till something happened. Katya sighed in her seat, cracking her neck before popping her knuckles as she went back to focus on her work. The sound of papers flitting together and sneakers hitting the patterned tiles surrounded the room as a pissed off Trixie entered the room.  
Katya looked up and the ‘dream’ Trixie watched her gulp as she looked at her future self. The pissed off girl stood in black jeans and her white volleyball jersey. The outfit looked painted on her to a point where everything may have been covered, but one could see every curve. Trixie just watched the two for a second, smirking a bit at a stuttering Katya. It was cute to some point, to see her that knocked off her feet. Yet, the other Trixie was pissed off.  
“What the hell is this?!” Trix almost yelled, throwing a packet of printed papers onto Katya’s desk. A large D+ was written on the front in red ink, circled right near Trixie’s header. “It’s the grade you got for your first paper in here, alright. Now, its your first so it might be a little lower then you’re expecting. But, I-“  
Trixie visibly shook, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to Katya’s desk. She sat down and looked at the woman across from her. “Don’t bullshit me, okay?! This is a grade A paper. You said so yourself the other day. I added more of the things you told me to add and before that you said it was a great paper!” Katya shrunk back in her seat a little as Trixie dug in on her, barely stopping to breathe. “So, tell me, why the fuck do you hate me?! You’ve had something against me the whole time Ive been in your class. You want me to talk more, but never call on me. You want me to be more interactive, but force me with people I hate. You call me in after school for help, away from something I love to do, only to give me this!?” Trixie stopped, taking a deep breathe in before collapsing in on herself. Her head in her hands, she shook back and forth. Her body starting to shudder as tears started falling.  
“I cant play with a D in here. And this is the only grade in. I cant start tonight unless you fix this somehow.” She looked up at Katya and the silent Trixie watched as Katya’s face morphed from a scared almost angry glare to a small, protective, glimmer. “Miss Zamo, if I cant start, if I cant play, I cant keep going to school here. Scholarships are my only way to stay. Please, please fix this.” Trixie whimpered, starting to plead now with the older woman. Her head went back in her hands, sobbing softly into herself.  
Katya leaned in and gently wrapped her arms around the girl, Trixie leaned into the hug. Her bawling eventually quieted down, as it slowly did, Katya began to speak. “Miss Mattel, I don’t have anything against you. I just…” She paused trying to find the right words. She knew it was selfish, but she wanted to see Trixie come in every day, seeing her always put a smile on Katya’s face. If she was getting good grade, she would have to leave. And Katya honestly didn’t want that.  
“I just know what you can do. I just want you to reach that point, люблю.” Katya responded, her fingers gently laying in Trixie’s hair. Trix pulled away and sniffled, her eyes darting to the floor and then back up again, meeting Katya’s. “W-Why do you always call me that?” She asked, Katya’s hands gently falling away and back down to her sides.  
“Wait, what do you mean?” Katya asked, her face turning almost bright red. Trixie smirked and chuckled softly before replying, “That lyly name.. What does it mean?” Katya smiled and laughed a bit as the broken Russian tumbled out of the girl’s mouth and into the air. “It means, something in Russian. That’s all. Its just a name, for somebody special.” Katya replied only to get a solemn glare from Trixie. “Say it again.” Trixie asked, Katya rolled her eyes, “.люблю."  
It rolled off her tounge and Trixie inched closer, she felt some strange pull into this woman and whatever it was, it was to much. She had to act on it somehow. “Again.” Trixie pleaded, only to get Katya to say it one more time. Trixie moved closer, the two now almost touching. Their lips were a few inches apart. Red flags and sirens filled Katya’s mind, pleading, yelling, screaming at her to turn, run away or at the very least stop saying that word whenever she asked. But, Katya was powerless, or at least that’s what she felt like. She was utterly a goner.  
The name exited her mouth, but was silenced midway by Trixie’s lips pressing against her own. Katya sighed, moaning quietly into it. Finally, she thought, finally feeling those soft pink lips against her own was a slice of heaven. She was drowning in the taste of cheap lipstick, sweet tea, and just Trixie Mattel. Katya may have been kissing her student, her barely legal, wonderful, volleyball captain, of a student. But, she had never been happier. Trixie smiled into the kiss, her sighs softly contained as she kissed her.  
Red lips meshed with her pink and Trixie felt a hand gently clutch her thigh, that was when she moaned softly, breaking the heated kiss. She looked up at Katya with weak and pouty eyes, she was gone. Trixie couldn’t get enough of this woman, of the way she talked, the way she acted, being near her was enough to make her knees wobble. The silent Trixie smirked as she watched the two kiss again, before she was thrust out of her dream.  
Trixie woke up and sighed, her fingers placed on against her lips as she recalled every single little wrinkle and soft subtle touch of Katya. She had been so close and yet had never touched her lips. She shook her head, shaking off the replaying memory of hearing Katya moan.  
Another sigh and she shuddered, clambering back inside of herself. Everything was electric now. Almost like someone had ripped out a lamp from an electrical outlet, sparks flying everywhere. It struck her hard, striking her down, infusing bits of lighting into her veins. This was intoxicating, another final sigh and she downed the last shot before she could focus on the soft rolls of r’s that fell from Katya’s lips and those nails that gently dug into her scalp.  
Trixie sighed, looking around the messing apartment. It was filled with clothes, different knick-knacks, and a cluster of miss match furniture. The walls were painted different colors and sitting on one of the sofas, there were the two. Trixie sat, more like straddling, Katya’s lap as the two kissed. Trixie sighed out loud when Katya pressed a soft kiss to her neck before slipping her hands into her hair.  
“K-Katya..I just…Take me to bed already. Ive been gone for a long time and I missed you.” Trixie whispered, her fingers slipping to play with Katya’s short hair. The older woman sighed and chuckled, her mouth still pressing softly against Trixie’s neck. There was a short yelp and Trixie’s legs quivered softly. “There. Now, everyone can know you’re mine. No one has pearly whites like these.” Katya smiled, licking the soft bite mark on Trixie’s neck. It was slowly turning purple and she smiled, Katya resting her head-on Trixie’s shoulder.  
Katya sighed happily into Trixie, looking down the soft back of her shoulder. White marks lashed down and up her back, making it seem likes someone painted thos scars all over her body. “I can’t heal them any farther.” Katya paused, her voice breaking a bit before she kept going. “I-…I wish I could…”  
Trixie pulled Katya quickly into a tight and close hug, before standing up, carrying the smaller woman with her. Slowly the two sawyed, Trixie murmuring quiet words of reassurance to Katya, whom only held on closer. The two kissed once more, Katya’s fingers pressing into her cheeks as she sighed before the watching Trixie was kicked out of the dream. She woke up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. The lights were off and everything was cleaned up. Kim must have put her to bed, knowing she was the only one who could carry her. She sighed and quickly nodded off to sleep before her mind could process why her neck stung and the throbbing between her legs grew worse every time she replayed the who memories.


End file.
